Grey's Anatomy -George x Alex
by Blue Tiger age-19
Summary: this takes place after Alex proposes to George and they decide to have a little bit of fun. Rated M read at your own expense


"Are you coming to join me my darling Georgie ~?"

"Always, Alex~"

"There's my sexy man~" Alex pulls George close to him

George laughs, wrapping his arms back around to grasp Alex's ass again and resuming the kiss, pressing him against a wall with the force of it

Alex kisses him back and immediately starts rubbing his ass he nips George's lip once again as Alex brings his other hand up to press George closer in the kiss

George moans softly into the kiss, leaning closer into you for support as I start to use my tongue, making it even more passionate

Alex kisses back with as much passion and gently sucks on George's tongue as he tugs on his pants

George softly breaks the kiss, smiling cockily at Alex

"Getting a little impatient huh Alex? Can't you wait to get into my pants~?"

George then starts playfully grinding up against Alex a couple of times, teasing him

"Heh~ I am a bit. But that's so I can claim you as mine even faster~" Alex moans softly as he starts kissing and nibbling Georges' neck

George gasps at the pleasure radiating from his neck, he tilts his head back a little to give Alex more space "Mmh- you're such a gentleman, Alex..." continues the grinding, groaning every so often at my own pleasure

Alex nibbles up to George's ear and kisses it, then he moves one of his hands down to fully massage his ass and Alex moves the other to start stroking his length

George gasps and bucks into Alex's hand desperately "God, A-Alex~" George swallows thickly and try to calm his erratic breathing as the pleasure starts to flood his senses "Please~" George reaches to hook a finger under Alex's pants and tries to undo them, not very successfully

"Need a little help there~? Georgie~" reaches down and helps to pull off my pants along with yours I smirk as I whisper huskily in your ear now "who's the impatient one~?"

"F-fuck~!" the way Alex's husky voice travels down Georges' spine makes him feel almost too good, rubbing his hardness against Alex's leg to try and get some much-needed friction

"Can't help but be impatient when I'm around my fiancé~ god-"

George wraps his arms around Alex's shoulders to try and steady himself better, George runs another soft kiss against Alex's lips and starts to lose himself in the haze of pleasure.

"Then maybe we should move things along a bit faster~?" Alex kisses back and pulls off both their shirts he gropes Georges ass and dick simultaneously as Alex grinds his against Georges' inner thigh Alex moans steadily against his skin as he marks George with love bites along his neck and shoulders

"Oh, God, Yes~"

George reaches his hand down to grab Alex's dick too, not wanting him to have all the fun, George rests his forehead against Alex's bare chest as he rubs his thumb over the head George unable to resist another moan as he feels just how big Alex is in his hand

"Why does your cock have to be so damn huge Alex~? Shit..~"

Alex moans as George runs his thumb over his tip "mm~ because of you darling~" Alen gently runs his fingers over George's entrance as he squeezes his length gently while slowly moving his hand up and down

Georges breath hitches slightly as he feels Alex's fingers brush up against His entrance, His eyes rising up slowly to look into meet Alex's expectantly. "You wanna fill me up, don't you baby~?" George biting his lower lip almost innocently, he begins to teasingly trail his fingers up and down Alex's length, desperate to feel him inside.

Alex tilts his head back exposing his neck as he moans out "desperately so~ my sexy George~" Alex bucks into George's hand as he starts to reach for the bottle of lube

George watches Alex reaching for the lube, he stifles a groan of anticipation, already excited "God I need you Alex- So fucking bad~" taking advantage of the moment, he leans over to bite and suckle at Alex's neck, giving him a number of hickeys up and down it

Alex moans as George kisses his neck Alex grabs the lube and he puts some on his hand when he starts to slowly stroke George as he prepares the other males entrance "Just as I need you~ I've waited for this for a long time"

"So have I, and it's just as hot as I imagined it to be~" George bites his bottom lip a little harder as his tight ass is stretched by Alex, the thought of Alex inside him makes his mind reel in anticipation

"Give it to me Alex.. please, I want you~" he gives Alex a little hickey behind his ear for good measure

"I will soon~" he finishes stretching George's tight ass then he picks you up, holding George against him he starts grinding against Georges hole then he slowly pushes in "ohhh god~ you're so fucking tight~"

"AH~ Yes~!" George barely manages to hold back a scream of pleasure as he feels the entire length of Alex's dick penetrate His ass, the little bit of pain quickly washed away with how fucking good it feels. Quickly getting used to the feeling, George flexes his ass against Alex's dick, urging him to keep going, to reach his G-Spot"And you're so fucking big~"

the pleasure of Alex's pulsing shaft inside him is almost enough to make him come right then and there, but he holds back manages to hold on while gasping and moaning every few moments

Alex stills himself for a few moments allowing George and himself to adjust to the size and tightness. he starts to move in and out slowly but firmly

George moans out in pleasure and urges Alex to go faster and for him to hit his g-spot once again with his body full of need for the other man he pulls Alex to him for another passionate kiss "Alex please~"

Alex smirks and starts to go faster and deeper he kisses him back as he starts ramming into George while stroking George's length in sync with his thrusting.

George moans out Alex's name and starts squeezing his cheeks around Alex's cock making it even tighter and bringing them both closer to releasing for their climax.

Alex moans loudly and grazes over Georges G-spot which makes him moan out very loudly"There~! Alex~! right there~!"

Alex follows George's words and starts pounding that spot he moans loudly and deeply as he nears his Climax his cock pulsating inside George as every little movement and motion puts them both in a haze of pleasure.

soon after Alex started to pound him George climaxes his cum shoots over Alex's hand and chest as his ass gets even tighter around Alex making him cum inside of George too.

they stay like that for a few minutes enjoying the intimacy between each other "I love you so much, George." Alex kisses him as he slowly pulls out and gently lowers George to let his feet touch the floor.

George kisses Alex back and holds onto him tightly and lets out a small groan as he feels Alex leave him "I love you too"


End file.
